Quick Man
|appear2 = Mega Man (cartoon) Captain N: The Game Master Mega Man Megamix |sprite = }} is a combat Robot Master created by Dr. Wily using Elec Man's design as a base. Quick Man is made of lightweight materials, allowing him move at very high speed. Though his top running speed is unknown, his cruising velocity is Mach 5 (3691 mph), which makes Quick Man one of the fastest Robot Masters in the Mega Man series. His weapon is the Quick Boomerang, small boomerang cutters that he can shoot from his right arm. Because of a defect, Quick Man is vulnerable to Flash Man's Time Stopper. Quick Man and Turbo Man are also rivals. His level in Mega Man 2 contains a number of deadly lasers. In-game appearances Mega Man: Battle & Chase Quick Man is a playable racer in Mega Man: Battle & Chase, where he entered the competition to race against Turbo Man, but Turbo Man hadn't participated. In his ending, Quick Man goes after Turbo Man to race with him. In his original Japanese ending, Turbo Man says he saw the race on the TV and calls Quick Man for a race in the G-1 Circuit, where they can run at top speed. Super Adventure Rockman In Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man tries to convince Quick Man that Wily's plan is causing harm to the robots around the world and could harm him too, but he doesn't believe him in the beginning. When Shadow Man appeared, Quick Man decided to sacrifice himself to protect Mega Man from a Shadow Blade. After Shadow Man's defeat, Quick Man tells Mega Man that if what he was saying is true, Wily is being used, collapsing before saying it was by Ra Moon. Quick Man and Wily's other robots were later revived in the last episode, and they gave all their energy to help Mega Man. Others Quick Man also appears as a boss in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and Mega Man Pinball, and has a short appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 8. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase *'Vehicle:' Sonic Formula *'Body:' Turbo Body ("Arrow Turbo Body" in Japan) *'Engine:' Dash Engine *'Wing:' Rocket Wing *'Tire:' On-Road Tire Mega Man & Bass CD data Designed after Elec Man, one of the fastest robots Dr. Wily ever created. "Can you keep up with me!?" Good point: Quick decisions Bad point: Impulsive Like: Racing Dislike: Snail Japanese CD data: Good point: Sleep early, wake up early Bad point: Anxious Like: Car race Dislike: Turtle Rockman Complete Works data ワイリーメカで、ダントツのきどうりょくをほこる。あのスピードにかてるか？地形をりようして、攻撃しよう。 Translation: Out of the Wily mecha, he has the best mobility which he is boastful of. Can you win against this speed? Use geographical features to attack. Stage enemies Enemies in Quick Man's stage: *Hothead (with Tackle Fires) *Sniper Armor *Spring Head *Squirm Damage Data Chart Other media Mega Man Quick Man appeared in episode 15 and 19 of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. Quick Man's boomerangs are made of energy in the cartoon and he talks fast. In episode 15, "The Day the Moon Fell", Quick Man appears in the beginning helping Proto Man, Cut Man and Shadow Man steal a helicopter to pick up Guts Man and Dark Man in a laboratory, and they stay in Wily's Skull Fortress until Mega Man breaks in to take the tachyon capacitor that was being used by Wily to control the Moon. He and the other robots follow him to Dr. Light's lab, where Mega Man fools them with holographic copies and takes Dark Man's weapon, using it to capture the others and throw them into Wily's Skullker. They escape after this and the Moon is placed back to its orbit. In episode 19, "Robo Spider", Quick Man first appeared when Wily ordered his robots to stop Mega Man. Quick Man damaged Roll's skycycle and Rush's jet with his boomerangs, so they had to return to Dr. Light on foot. When Mega Man entered a robot museum to hide from them, Roll used a fake Mega Man to fool Quick Man, dropping a statue on him while he was distracted. Mega Man took his boomerang and used it to defeat Proto Man. Quick Man is later seen inside Wily's Robo-Spider with the other robots to attack the military base with Dr. Light's supercomputer. Mega Man entered the base to stop Wily and defeated Bright Man, using his power to blind the other robots, making Guts Man punch Cut Man, Cut Man shot on Quick Man, and Quick Man shot on Guts Man, knocking them out. Captain N: The Game Master Quick Man appeared in episode 20 of Captain N: The Game Master, where he and other Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 play football against the main characters. He looked more like a bug. Mega Man Megamix In Mega Man Megamix, Rockman Remix and Rockman Gigamix, Quick Man's body is bulkier and he wields a large Quick Boomerang like a sword. Although he doesn't use normal-sized Quick Boomerangs in the stories, his manga profile shows he's able to shoot them from his arm. Quick Man is able to accelerate time in his immediate proximity, which results in the illusion that Quick Man is moving extremely fast, but the acceleration is limited from 2 to 4 times that of his surroundings. Despite this limitation, Quick Man's acute reasoning and combat skills have extended the time acceleration system's usefulness beyond initial expectations. Quick Man is the only robot that is damaged by Flash Man's Time Stopper because it reduces the speed of light to nearly zero, infinitely increasing Quick Man's mass and thus creating a powerful gravitational field. The result is an effect similar to a black hole, the gravitational force of which then damages Quick Man. In "Mega Man's Birth", Quick Man and Wily's other robots, cloaked and still incomplete, are briefly seen in Wily's mobile base. After Yellow Devil's defeat, Quick Man cut Mega Man's arm with his boomerang to save Wily, and covered his escape from the base. In "Orders to Destroy R", Quick Man is in Wily's castle and damaged Elec Man after Wood Man's defeat. When Mega Man tried to stop one of Wily's skull satellite before it left the atmosphere, Quick Man used the Mecha Dragon to reach the satellite. He prepared to attack, but Flash Man interfered with Time Stopper and said he would take care of Mega Man. Quick Man and Flash Man attacked Mega Man at the same time, but Quick Man cut Flash Man and the Mecha Dragon with his boomerang, saying he doesn't want interferences and will take Mega Man alone. The satellite later exploded, but Mega Man was able to escape with Flash Man's Time Stopper. Quick Man is later seen damaged, leaving the debris of the satellite, and Flash Man is under some debris saying he will pay for what he did to him. Quick Man also appeared as a racer in the story "Burning Wheel" from Rockman Gigamix volume 1, and fights against the Evil Robot in volume 2. Other appearances Quick Man also appeared in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily's Plot, Rockman World, Rockman 4Koma Great March and the Chinese manga Rockman Battle & Chase, and has a cameo appearance in Novas Aventuras de Megaman. In Rockman Battle & Chase, Quick Man has a crush on Plum. Gallery File:MM2QuickMan.jpg|Quick Man's original design File:SARQuickMan.jpg|Quick Man from Super Adventure Rockman File:SARQuickArm.jpg|Quick Man with an arm cannon from Super Adventure Rockman File:Cntgmquickman.jpg|Quick Man from Captain N: The Game Master Trivia *Shadow Devil's stage in Mega Man X5 is reminiscent of Quick Man's stage, with many lethal lasers, and a time stopping weapon, Dark Hold, to pass by them easier. *Quick Man's stage, with enhanced graphics, is used as Dr. Wily's fortress stage in Mega Man (Game Gear), although Quick Man does not appear as the stage's boss (or in the game, for that matter). *Quick Man was planned to appear in Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise, but was removed before the game's release. *It is possible that Quick Man's design was influenced by Shinzo Ningen Casshern, an anime created by Tatsunoko Productions. *Quick Man is one of the bosses of the Mega Man franchise that can not be fully killed by the weapon he is weak against. This weapon, the Time Stopper, even at full power will only drain half of his life bar. Magma Man is another example. *In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Quick Man is mentioned by Roll by her win quote to Viewtiful Joe: "Wow, I've never seen a Quick Man cosplay before!" *Viewtiful Joe looks like a combination between Quick Man and Proto Man. However, there is no evidence that he is based on either as far as most people know. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Speed Robot Masters